


Tea, Earl Grey, Hot

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Series: In Cups of Coffee [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: Rosalind Russell, Governess to one Morgan Stark, visits Wide Awake and reveals her very appropriate nickname.
Series: In Cups of Coffee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Tea, Earl Grey, Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV (card 4036), for the adopted prompt of "Friday".
> 
> While set in the _In Cups of Coffee_ universe, this story stands alone.
> 
> Special thanks to the Tony Stark Bingo February Discord Party!
> 
> An explanation of her nickname is in the endnote.

Rosalind Russell was a proper British Governess. She was not some au pair who’d decided she could make some money and spend some time “babysitting” the children. She wasn’t a nanny, either. She was a governess, a job that most people assumed had gone the way of the Dodo. Those people didn’t know that Governesses were still quite common in wealthy and celebrity families. As a proper British Governess, Rosalind had been to all the right schools and had all the right qualifications. She wasn’t quite sure how she ended up as the Governess to Morgan Stark, heir to the Stark Industries empire. Perhaps her parents didn’t want to send her to boarding school at the tender age of 4. Perhaps the Starks wanted to keep her close, considering all of the trouble they’ve had. Perhaps it was something else. 

Regardless of how she’d gotten the job, Rosalind was determined to keep the job. It paid well and the perks were amazing. She wasn’t required to dress in the livery or another uniform like she’d been expected to at her last few positions. She was expected to dress well and was always to be professionally attired, but the Starks didn’t require pencil skirts, hose, and heels like other families. The Starks weren’t like those families. And, besides, Rosalind wasn’t like those Governesses. 

The worst part of being Governess to the Starks was the nickname Tony Stark himself had foisted upon her when he met her for the first time. Much like Ms. Potts' nickname, it fit and was rather appropriate, but Rosalind wasn’t one for nicknames, no matter how perfect. And certainly not a nickname that had a certain… connotation. However, there wasn't much she could do about the nickname, and she had grown rather fond of it, though she would tell no one. 

Today was Morgan’s day “away from the home” and it was Rosalind’s job to escort her to her piano, ballet, and French lessons. Like the proper Governess she was, Rosalind waited for Ms. Stark at every lesson. Ms. Stark’s reward for completing her lessons with the deportment required of young ladies of her social standing was that she got a children’s mocha at a small cafe in Brooklyn. It was the same cafe that her parents liked and the coffee was delightful, even if the surly barista did not make a proper cup of tea, and the daily specials were the sort of drinks that called to every hipster in the City. A “ginger and molasses spiced matcha green tea bubble tea” might be okay, but a “raspberry and rose mocha caramel macchiato” certainly was not. And there was no way she would ever let any barista make her a “dirty chai mocha with Hatch Green Chile syrup.” Whatever that really was. 

With her charge firmly in hand, Rosalind entered the cafe, ridiculously named “Wide Awake” as if not one person who entered their little cafe knew that coffee and tea were stimulants. After putting Ms. Stark in a booth and insisting that she remain there while she ordered their drinks, she ordered a children’s mocha for Morgan, a cup of Earl Grey Tea for herself, as well as a shortbread cookie and a chocolate chip cookie. When the barista asked for a name for the order, Rosalind replied, “You can call me Friday. Everyone does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rosalind Russell is the name of the actress who plays Hildy Johnson in _His Girl Friday._


End file.
